Next Parody, Land
'Next Parody, Land '''is the second episode of ParodySponge. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sheldon Plankton *Child *Child's Sister (cameo) *Child's Mother (cameo) *Sandy Cheeks (cameo) Plot Sheldon travels to land in order to terrorize the citizens there as well. SpongeBob and the gang must travel there too and stop him! "Recovered" Story "Alright, everyone! Hop into the rocket!" SpongeBob grinned. "You do realize you're using ''my rocket right?" Sandy said. "You mean'' our'' rocket," SpongeBob clarified. "No, I mean my rocket," Sandy said, a deadpan expression attached to her face. The other members of the resistance soon walked into the rocket, SpongeBob following shortly afterwards. The roclet soon blasted off into the air, heading towards the surface. "He didn't even ask permission," Sandy said dryly. Cut to the ocean, where multiple people were swimming. Soon Plankton's robot rised out of the water, Sandy's rocket soon afterwards. They flew threw the sky, a child noticing them. "Look guys! It's a mini rocket ship and robot!" the child grinned, pointing at them. "Mhm, I wonder whose it belongs too," the mother pondered. "It belongs to me, you fools! Haven't you been paying any attention?!" Sheldon questioned. "Why, it belongs to me of course!" SpongeBob answered happily. "I thought this was Sandy's rocket," Patrick poijted out. "Me and Sandy are dating. That means whatever's her's is also mine," SpongeBob explained. "But you're not dating," Squidward said, crossing his tentacles. "It looks like there's sea creatures in them," the child said as he grabbed the two flying devices, examining them. "Unhand my aircraft, you inferior child!" Sheldon shouted. "I think that's a booger," the child's sister said, looking at them as well. "Booger?! Oh, you're getting it now!" Sheldon shouted, launching missiles at the two children. "AH!" the children shouted, throwing the devices back into the ocean. "We gotta save them!" SpongeBob shouted, driving the rocket towards the children. "No, we don't," Squidward muttered, reading a magazine. The children quickly ran onto the beach, the missiles and rocket following them. The rocket quickly dove in front of them, blocking the missiles. However, this caused the rocket to blow up, the resistance team falling onto the sand. "So...uh, anyone know how to fix a rocket?" SpongeBob asked. "No," Patrick and Squidward both answered silmuntously. "Well, let's look on the bright side!" SpongeBob grinned. "There is no bright side," Squidward said. "What are you talking about, Squidward? Yes, there is! It's hecka hot out here!" Patrick said. "Patrick! Careful! That's a no no word!" SpongeBob warned. "Who are you, Da Nerd?" Squidward asked. "No, my name is SpongeBob SquarePants. ...I think. It may also be CheeseBoy or CashCow, I'm not sure. But anyway, I was going to say that at least Plankton's not here!" SpongeBob explained. Suddenly, Sheldon washed up on shore. "Welp, we're screwed," SpongeBob muttered. Trivia *The episode's title is a parody of "Next Target, Land", the cancelled second episode of SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack. *SpongeBob calling "hecka" a "no no word" is a reference to Da Nerd's hatred of the word "heck". **He also states that his name might also be CheeseBoy or CashCow. CheeseBoy is a reference to "WhoBob WhatPants" from the original series while CashCow is a reference to all the money the original series has managed to garner. Category:ParodySponge Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes Category:Pages with red links